1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a safety inspection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A safety inspection apparatus comprises an x-ray source and a plurality of detector modules and can be used for inspecting articles concealed inside a human body. X-ray radioscopy imaging is a current main technical means for inspecting the articles (especially drugs) concealed inside the human body. A sectorial ray beam emitted by an x-ray source passes through a human body under inspection and forms energy deposition on an array of detectors behind the human body. A column of human body image signals are formed by analyzing and processing by means of a computer. With the help of a scanning mechanism, a two-dimensional x-ray radioscopy image of the human body can be obtained. Distribution of the array of detectors determines quality of the image signal directly and also affects a volume of the entire apparatus.